


When in doubt, make sure of it

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Shameless writing, Sorry Not Sorry, awful plans, courtesy of dele, theyre footballers they have the energy for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Winks is tired of feeling jealous and desperately wants to know if Eric likes him back by trying to see if Eric would also feel jealous. Things escalate.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	When in doubt, make sure of it

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about Tottenham pairings, huh? Specially these two silly boys. Ay this is my longest one so far though.
> 
> I took the whole day to write this so I hope you enjoy it <3

Harry Winks truly couldn’t take it anymore. Not this awful lingering thought of being alone in a feeling towards someone else. It had gotten to the point where all he could think about was  _ him; _ constantly wondering about the worst possible situations and it was starting to get to his head. The constant man of his thoughts was no other than Eric Dier, his teammate and friend. Those facts alone made everything harder than it already was. However, what had been bothering Winks the most lately was the possibility of Eric having been seeing someone. 

They weren’t really anything more than close friends, but Harry desperately wanted them to be, and even some people from their team found that was pretty obvious considering how he always acted when around Eric or how he would always try to be around Eric in the first place. Despite this knowledge, the only one Winks ever had spoken about this mega crush of his was Dele, Eric’s closest friend. Although their known proximity, Harry trusted Dele not to say anything that he didn’t want him to tell Eric. Yet no matter how many times Dele had told him that Eric probably liked him back given the circumstances, Winks never believed his words. He always felt that Dele was only trying to comfort him with those words, no matter how many times Dele told him how Eric treated Winks different than any other of their teammates. It was maybe true, the treating part, Eric had always been more affectionate towards Harry in a very caring way. Still, there was no evidence that Winks wasn’t mistaking these things and thinking too much about something that shouldn’t be taken so seriously, and that only made him sadder. Besides, a man like Eric would most likely be seeing someone already, and probably a beautiful woman. Nothing that Harry could offer him, and that was painful. Just the thought of Eric kissing and doing other things to someone else was beyond  heart-breaking .

One of the worst feelings to Winks was that he felt jealousy too easily when it came to Dier. No matter if Eric was being too nice with the other teammates or something as trivial as being so open to Dele, Harry would always feel a pang in his chest, thinking how he would never be the one. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but Winks felt like it was the end of the world whenever those things happened, and he knew it was stupid. Eric can be the way he wanted with his friends, but Harry always felt this way only because he knew he probably wasn’t as special to him. Dele had even been growing tired of telling Harry that he was overcomplicating things and that Eric always talked about Winks in a very affectionate way, but Harry would still not buy Dele’s attempt to comfort his thoughts. That’s when Dele had told Harry to go ask Eric if he was seeing someone and get that doubt out of his head once and for all. 

Harry really hadn’t planned on asking this, but the doubt had been consuming him so badly that he decided to do it. They were in training like any other day of the week, it was a short break time before they had to continue their activities. Eric was drinking water from his bottle right next to him while the others were further away and scattered on the field, making them far from unwanted ears. It was a perfect opportunity, even though the timing was quite weird, but honestly Harry didn’t care anymore. He had to get it out of his mind. Therefore, as soon as their chit chat had ended, he decided to strike.

“Are you seeing someone? ...Or interested in ?”

Dier stopped drinking his water and turned to Winks with questioning and confused eyes, slightly frowning at the sudden question and change of topic.

“What? Why?”

Harry gulped, his heart beating fast as he felt a lump form in his throat. It’s not as if he could tell him the reason.

“I don’t know, just curious.”

Eric kept looking at him with something strange hidden in his eyes, only serving as fuel to Winks’ rising panic. Winks realised that this had been an awful idea and that he should not have asked for something that he wasn’t prepared to hear the answer to. 

“Why the sudden curiosity?” Eric scoffed playfully and Harry could feel the tears pricking in the back of his eyes.

The fact that Eric had been avoiding his question had said it all to him. Harry quickly tried to make a lame excuse as to why he should go over there in order not to embarrass himself further by maybe accidentally crying if this conversation went any further. He went towards Dele to pretend to be okay and try very hard to act naturally, leaving a very confused Eric behind. Dele noticed Winks’ state but knew better than to poke fun or say something about it. Eventually everyone had noticed how he was sad even though no one knew why. The rest of the training had been awful for Harry, who was so distracted that he kept failing everything to the point the trainers were constantly scolding him, making his humour get even worse. He cried a bit in the shower once he got back to his house that day. 

On the next day, Winks had explained it all to Dele, who was still being dragged into this by him since he couldn’t really talk about this with anyone else. In theory, he could, but Dele already knew the situation too well. Dele lightly teased his friend, telling him how he was probably misunderstanding things. As Winks kept telling him that this was all a lost cause, Dele came with a final plan to test. And honestly, Harry wasn’t sure how he let himself be convinced into this stupid plan.

It was very simple, actually. All Winks had to do, was to make things that could cause jealousy on someone who liked him. Although he was sure that this was not going to get anywhere, since Eric would probably never feel jealous because of him, Harry decided to hell with it. If it doesn’t work, it’s not as if he’s going to lose any more than he already hasn’t. Therefore, all he had to do, was to be more affectionate than usual and maybe a bit smoothly flirty with the others, with a little push of Dele to help. Winks felt stupid for agreeing to that, but no harm could be done when it doesn’t work. Because he was sure nothing would happen. 

It had started during training, Winks being a bit too touchy with Alderweireld and Davies, something that he usually wasn’t. They didn’t think much of it, as they were used to friendly affections, but anyone away could see that Harry was being a bit too affectionate, which was the whole point. Then, he had moved to Vertonghen, hugging him all the time and chuckling at any little joke he made, being a pure cinnamon roll. The easiest target was Sonny, who was a very affectionate person by nature, hence they were practically cuddling each other on the field, almost as if two koalas were put together on a tree. It was an adorable scene, but Winks knew what he was to expect. He glanced over where Eric and Dele were, observing how Dele was telling the other man things about how Winks was acting towards the other teammates that day. Harry could swear he saw Eric frowning, intensely staring at  _ him _ , causing Winks to look away under such an intense gaze. It was probably a coincidence and they were talking about something else, Harry convinced himself. 

That had been it for that day. However, on the very next day, it started to get a bit carried away. As Winks was being all touchy feeling and hugging Jan around, the latter had noticed how the younger was being a bit too affectionate towards him and he also suspected the reason. Jan was probably one of the persons who knew about Harry’s mega crush on Dier, since it was obvious to anyone with half a brain or curious enough to know those things about their teammates. As they were hugging each other right before the training started, he glanced over to Eric and then back at Winks just to confirm his suspicions. Harry stared back at him, not really knowing how to react on being caught but desperately hoping that Jan wouldn’t expose him or be upset about being kind of used. Instead, Jan had only grown more affectionate towards him, pressing kisses on his forehead and cheeks and sometimes even caressing his hair; always eager to help a good cause if it means to fire some things up. He occasionally grinned at Harry, letting him know that he was helping him in his little plan. Winks felt a bit ashamed but glad that Jan decided to jump in the play, and the next time he glanced over Dier, he swears that he could see from miles away that the man was angry. Probably a coincidence, though.

Later during that training, as soon as they had their break, Eric went towards Harry. Winks panicked for a second as he looked a bit scary, but he remained composed as the taller man kept chit chatting with him about small and simple stuff, almost seeming as if he just wanted to keep Harry busy from jumping around people. That’s when Jan noticed the small talk and then suddenly entered the chat to spice things up. He joined the conversation, talking normally to Harry and Dier like he always did, but always touching the former. For some reason, being right next to Dier and doing that was making  Winksy nervous, but he knew what had to be done. Well, it wasn’t as if he needed to put much effort into it as Jan was doing most of the job by himself, hugging and playing with  Winksy as if he was a precious lovely thing. It didn’t take long for Eric to start frowning and then muttered something about having to talk to someone and then went away. As he left their field of vision, Jan stopped the act and smirked. Harry blushed at the implication. This was surely all a coincidence or something else, but not that Eric was jealous. He was certain of it.

In the dressing room, when they were getting ready to have a shower after the training, Jan had started to strike again as soon as most of the boys were already showering. He kept teasing  Winksy and pulling him around in a way someone could only say it was flirtatious, and Harry played along, giggling at everything Vertonghen did to him. Jan had even occasionally pressed a peck to Harry’s neck when no one was looking, except for Dier and Dele who had been paying attention to the entire thing for obvious reasons. Jan joked around and even gave a small smack on the shorter man’s butt, and Harry could swear he heard something falling from Eric’s hand and touching the ground abruptly at the other side of the dressing room. Jan had started to tease  Winksy to remove his clothes so they could shower, and it got to a point where Dele was just standing there observing Eric with full attention, wanting to say something but knowing better than to say anything. Enough firewood was put into the fire already, and there was nothing Dele could do to either relieve it or make it worse, whatever was going to be his pick. Jan pretended to be whispering something flirtatious into his ear, when in reality he was telling Winks how Eric looked as if he was about to punch someone. Harry chuckled to keep up with the act and when it wasn’t obvious enough, he glanced over Eric, who was struggling to get his stuff to go get to the shower. It was only Dier, Dele, Jan and Harry there now, the only ones with a reason to be stalling outside the showers. Harry and Jan to keep up the act, Dier because he couldn’t get himself to look away and Dele because he was way too curious to know where this was headed.

“Winksy, why don’t the two of us shower together today?” Jan said in that teasing voice of his that he always used when trying to get on the nerve of a teammate for fun. 

And he was successfully getting onto the nerve of someone. There was practically fire coming out of Eric’s head by now, as he really struggled to walk away from the scene, for unknown reasons to Harry even though it was obvious for everyone else. 

Harry had only chuckled in response, not even being able to do much more than that at this point. Jan was very good at pissing people off apparently, and a true matchmaker. 

“Oh sorry, how  impolite of me.” Jan started. “Does anyone else  want to join us too? Eric?”

Harry couldn’t even react to that, same as Dele who was now a bit taken aback by the unexpected good actor, Jan. Eric scoffed and walked past them, finally being able to head into the showers, practically stomping. The moment he was away Dele looked at them in disbelief and shook his head.

“You guys are horrible.” He commented lightly before heading to the showers as well.

Jan looked at Harry with a smirk, knowing too well that he had  successfully gotten the result Winks wished for. 

The thing is Harry wasn’t really expecting anything. He never thought Eric would have any reactions to their stupid plan, and despite everything pointing towards the obvious reason, Harry was still in denial. There was no way it was about Eric actually feeling jealous. It was more likely that he was disgusted by their actions than anything, Harry was sure of it. There was no way Eric liked him that way.

The next time they saw each other they barely had time to interact since they were to travel to France for the next match. During the trip, Winks avoided trying to get any more reaction from Eric and the latter practically ignored his existence the entire way, causing Harry’s heart to sadden a bit. It was only when they were already in the hotel that Winks finally managed to lie down in the comfy bed and stop thinking about Eric and try to focus on something else, like the match for an example. However, it seemed as if there was no peace fated to him as he heard knocks on the door to his room. He lazily moved out of bed and proceeded to the origin of the sounds, expecting for it to be one of the other players who had forgotten something and wanted to borrow it, as it usually happened. What he didn’t expect when he opened the door, was to find none other than Eric Dier standing right there in front of him with one of the scariest expression Harry had ever seen in his life. 

“Eric? What’s wrong?”

Harry had barely finished asking when suddenly he was pushed back into the room. Eric quickly slammed the door shut before pushing Winks back until he was pinned against the wall with a small thud. Winks couldn’t help but stare at Eric with wide eyes, trying to understand what was happening and why was Eric acting that way. His thoughts were soon shattered the moment he felt Eric’s leg between his legs, causing him to gasp in  surprise .

“ So you think you can go around and make me go crazy?” Eric’s voice was filled with something Harry couldn’t quite understand, making him shiver a bit in response.

Harry was so lost and confused, he didn’t even know what to say to that. Especially when  Eric’s leg was pressing against his crotch.

“Eric, what--”

He was soon cut off with a gasp of his own as Eric grinded his leg against his crotch, Harry’s head swimming in haze due to the unexpected situation.

“You think you can play me like that?”

Eric’s movement became harsher, causing  Winksy to try to stifle his moan by biting down on his bottom lip, his hands holding tightly onto Eric as if he would try to push him away but didn’t really plan on trying to  do that. 

“Eric, listen--” He desperately tried to say, but it’s not as if Eric was in a mood to hear.

He kept grinding his leg against Harry’s crotch in a way that it didn’t take long before the latter felt himself get embarrassingly hard in his pants.

“You think I’m not enough for you?” Eric’s voice was not just firmly angry but also hurt, doing all sorts of things to Winks’ heart. “After I tried to make myself clear of what I wanted?”

Harry was getting more confused by the minute. This had probably something to do with his stupid plan that had been going on for the past couple of days, but the last part he wasn’t even sure what was about anymore.

“Eric, what are you--”

He got cut off once more, this time by the sudden movement of Eric removing his leg from between his legs, only to replace it with his crotch against Harry’s own. Winks gasped again, still holding onto Eric’s arms  in an attempt to get a hold of himself, but it was almost impossible. He felt his knees weaken when Eric started to grind against him, the sound of their clothed cocks against each other the only sound filling the room except for Harry’s whimpering.

“Are you that desperate that you want to fuck the entire team?” 

Winks couldn’t help but let the embarrassing whine escape his mouth at the implication of being so needy. Because he was, but not for the entire team, it was for  _ him _ . 

He had given up on trying to talk so he could explain things as Eric kept grinding against him, causing him to bury his face in Eric’s shoulder as he tried to get a hold of himself. It was hard to do that when the man he’s been wanting since ever was shamelessly pressing his hard cock against his own as if he was fucking him. Harry’s whimpers had turned into moans, his face flushing at the thought of Eric doing the real thing to him. That’s when Eric had suddenly stopped, only to grab Harry’s cock through his pants before starting to rub it, the sound of the fabric filling the room once more. Harry was going crazy with the punishing teasing and still wasn’t sure why it was happening. Eric proceeded into pulling Winks’ pants down only enough to free his cock as he took a proper hold of it, intensively looking at the shorter man the entire time. 

“Eric, wait!” Winks tried to say but it was to no avail and honestly, he wasn’t sure why he would had wanted him to wait, even though he was confused. 

Dier started to jerk him off in an already quickened pace, causing Harry’s moans to grow louder as he kept hiding his face against his neck and his grip tighten on Eric’s arms. Eric’s hand started to get faster and unforgiving, his other one holding Winks up every time his knees faltered. Harry was now basically holding onto Eric for dear life, the moans right next to Eric’s ear becoming breathy as his mouth hung open  in an attempt to stop being so loud. It seemed as if Eric wanted Harry to lose his mind, as he increased his hand to a crazy fast pace. Harry felt himself getting closer, his grip on Eric faltering only to grip tightly again as if he was lost in a haze, his mind dizzy with pleasure building each time more. He shivered one last time before feeling his release approach, lightly tapping on Eric as if to warn that he was going to come if he didn’t stop. And  of course he didn’t stop, Eric gave a flick of his wrist a last time before Harry came with a loud and breathless moan, whining and squirming as he felt the hot wetness against his cock and on Eric’s hand.

Reality dawned upon Harry as he tried to regain his breath, still hiding his face on the crook of Eric’s neck as Eric wiped away the mess he had made. If he wanted to get to Eric with that plan, then he surely managed. Although Winks had never expected  _ this  _ to happen.

“Am I really not enough for you?” Eric suddenly spoke, his voice much  less angry and much more hurt as he tilted his head down.

Harry felt a pang in his chest at that. He was honestly so stupid and idiotic which is why they were in this situation in the first place. He never meant to hurt Eric, because in all honesty, Winks never thought that his actions would have. Harry was so deeply convinced that there was no way Eric would care about him in that way, that he ignored all the clues of the blatant truth. Still, in all his frustrations and anger, Eric still took it out on Harry by pleasuring him instead of himself. That’s what a type of a person Eric  was, and Harry only felt even more guilty now.

“If I told you that all of that was an act to get to you, would you believe me?” Harry shamefully said, his voice weak as he moved to look at Eric to show that he was being honest.

“What?” Eric immediately shot his head up and looked back at Harry, his gaze intense.

“I-I’m sorry! I swear I thought you wouldn’t care!” Harry gulped as he desperately tried to explain his stupidity. “Dele and I had this idea and--”

“Wait, Dele was in on this?” Eric asked in disbelief. “He kept telling me things that...”

Eric cut himself and shook his head, probably realising the entire plan now. It was most likely that Dele knew that Eric liked Harry, just as he knew Harry liked Eric but couldn’t tell any of them directly for obvious reasons. In the end, it was both Winks and Eric who were played by Dele’s plan after all.

“Yes, and so was Jan. The rest I believe are completely oblivious.” Harry explained a bit more calmly now, seeing how Eric wasn’t really angry anymore.

“Why didn’t you say that?” Eric asked feeling a bit stupid for having reacted the way he did, his frustrations and all of that teasing making him get ahead of himself.

“I tried! It’s not as if you gave me a chance!” Harry said defensively but then smiled nervously, observing how Eric was probably feeling a bit ashamed as well.

“Why did you have to do that anyway?” Eric scoffed, still trying to understand it all. “Haven’t I made it clear that I liked you?”

Harry’s brain stopped and he had to blink a few times to process what Eric was saying. When on earth did Eric make it clear that he liked him?

“Huh? When was that?” 

“I’ve been flirting with you for the past months!”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and Eric could practically see the cogs turning in his brain to work out what he was saying.

“...Oh.”

Eric chuckled in disbelief at that. Everyone knew that Harry was a bit slow and Eric was well-aware how slow he was when it came to  flirting , but he didn’t realise he was  _ this  _ slow. It’s not as if Eric treated anyone and everyone affectionately the way he had always been treating Winks, and he made it obvious for anyone to see that. And everyone probably did, except for Harry, who no matter how many times the others told him that, he never believed them. Eric had always patiently waited for Harry to realise and maybe for an opportunity to strike so he could properly make a move on him if  Winksy was too shy to act (Since he always got a bit shy around Eric), therefore when he saw Winks being that way with the others it really had deeply hurt  him.

“Oh my god, you are such a slowpoke.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile back at him because of his own stupidity. He looked back at his memories of interactions with Eric and it did make sense now, although he had always convinced himself that Eric was being too nice to him because maybe he just liked to baby Harry and that was that. Winks couldn’t believe all the times he didn’t notice when Dele was trying very hard to subtly let him know that Eric did like him back and wanted to punch himself right now. 

“I guess I am, huh?” He smiled as Eric kept smiling and it was sweet.

Everything was sweet at the realisation that all his worries were in vain. Eric did like him and that made his heart melt in happiness and desperate joy. Harry would had never followed that plan if he had known that, he’s not that type of person. Yet, he was a bit glad that he did, otherwise he would still be in his oblivious state about it all. It didn’t matter now, except for the fact that their feelings were mutual. What also did matter was the fact that Eric had just gave Winks a hand job and was still very hard in his pants as it was not taken care of yet. Harry wanted to make sure Eric knew that he was solely his and how much he wanted him and how he was more than enough for him.

A bit shyly at first, Harry pulled Eric into a kiss, seeing as there was absolutely no reason for them not to be kissing by now. Eric complied and answered the kiss immediately, sighing into it in relief and pure bliss. He poked Harry’s lips with his tongue and Harry granted permission, allowing his tongue to explore his mouth. He let a soft whine escape whenever Eric’s tongue touched his own, only to be muffled by the other man’s imposing mouth. It was chaste and sweet, but soon its fire had increased as the noises Harry made in the back of his throat didn’t help much Eric’s already turned on state. Their kiss was heated and turned a bit desperate, as if they were making it up for all the time lost. Winks broke the kiss, his eyes a bit hazy, only to gently turn the two of them around so Eric was the one against the wall before he quickly dropped down to his knees. He could hear Eric’s breath hitch as he looked up a bit shyly and freed Eric’s hard cock from his pants. 

He grabbed the base of his dick and lightly teased the tip first, giving a slight lick with his tongue, testing the feeling. Winks proceeded to place open mouthed kiss on the head, before doing it down his shaft as he sinfully looked up with big innocent eyes, contradicting everything he was doing. It was driving Eric insane, but he let Harry tease him and do things in his own time. The thing is Harry really wanted to get Eric in his mouth but would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit nervous. Eric was huge and it’s not as if Harry had much experience, yet he desperately wanted to make him feel good. Dier must have noticed a bit of his uneasiness as he placed a hand on Harry’s hair, not controlling but gentle, to let him know that he shouldn’t feel forced to do anything. Winks gave a small smile at him before wrapping his mouth around the tip, flickering his tongue as he kept observing how Eric was looking at him intensely. He moved his mouth further down, trying to take as much as he could in his mouth before removing it only to put it back down again, every time trying to take a bit more. He went as far as he could and sucked harshly, feeling the corner of his eyes watering as he tried to take more than he could. Eric’s cock twitched in his mouth, causing Harry to moan around his dick and Eric to grunt at the sudden vibration. What he didn’t have in experience, he had in passion because Winks sucked Eric off as if he was desperate for it, his eyes watering each time he tried to take more of it and Eric couldn’t but moan at the beautiful sight. 

“Fuck,  Winksy . You feel so good.” Eric breathlessly said, his hold of Winks’ hair tightening a bit.

Winks whimpered at the praise, eager and motivated to do a good work of Eric’s dick. Until he suddenly stopped his movements and dropped his hands but kept the dick in his mouth, looking up at Eric expectantly, hoping for him to understand what Harry was doing. Eric took a second or two to realise what Harry was asking for, pulling a bit at his hair in realisation, causing Winksy to moan.

“You want me to fuck your mouth, Winksy?”

Harry nodded as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, still looking at Eric with wide eyes. Eric muttered a curse word before slowly starting to fuck his mouth, careful enough not to go beyond what Harry could take. He used the grip in Harry’s hair to keep him in place as he started to increase the pace, losing himself a bit in the sensation. Eric would occasionally thrust harder uncontrollably, making Harry choke as his eyes fluttered closed, trying his best to keep his eyes open to look at Eric becoming a mess because of him. Eric started to moan lowly and grunt as he started to really fuck his mouth properly, drool escaping Harry’s lips as the obscene wet sounds filled his ears. Harry could feel the taste of Eric’s precum as he was getting closer and closer to his release.

“Winsky.” He moaned before continuing. “Can I come in your mouth?”

Winks couldn’t help but feel his head go dizzy at the thought of his mouth being filled with it, whining in response as he tried to make a sound of approval as his mouth was  pretty busy getting fucked. It didn’t take long before Eric stiffened and stopped his movements, coming with a low grunt as he released inside of his mouth. Harry gladly took it all, swallowing what he could while some escaped his mouth, but the moment Eric removed his cock he licked around the corners of his lips, cleaning every last drop of it. 

It took a while for Eric to catch his breath as he slumped against the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to recompose himself. Strangely, Winks remained kneeling down and basically frozen there, the lack of movement catching Eric’s attention. He opened his eyes and looked down at him, wondering why he wasn’t moving. Harry’s face was flushed and he kept looking away, avoiding eye contact as if he was ashamed of something. Eric was about to say something when he noticed what the problem was. 

“Oh,  Winksy .” Eric gently commented, only causing Harry to go redder at the babying.

Harry had gotten hard again while sucking Eric off. It was something natural especially in his young age to easily get hard again, but it didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed about it. Harry had always been sensitive and everything about Eric had always turned him on, so it was no surprise to him that he got hard again by that. 

Eric pulled  Winksy up to his feet, making him look at his soft and reassuring eyes. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact, it was  actually hot that Eric had that effect on him. He kissed him slowly, tasting himself on  Winksy’s tongue, causing his head to swim. Harry desperately held onto him as he kissed him deep and hot, relishing how Eric cupped his ass. As much as  Winksy wanted to always please Eric, it was the same thing the other way around.

They kissed for a while, Eric occasionally tightening his grip of  Winksy’s ass, relishing all the sounds the younger kept making in his mouth. Eric walked them back to the bed, still kissing him as they dropped down onto the mattress, bodies flushed together. He broke the kiss to remove Harry’s t-shirt in a swift movement throwing it into a corner before resuming the kissing as he ran down his hands through the brunette’s chest. Eric flicked one of his nipples to test, glad at how  Winksy immediately gasped at the movement, realising he was sensitive there. Eric kept playing with it, occasionally twisting and lightly rubbing it teasingly until  Winksy couldn’t even focus on the kiss anymore. He kept whimpering as Eric proceeded to play with both of his nipples before he moved his head down to lick his left bud.  Winksy was aware of how sensitive his body was, yet it didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed when his small whimpers grew a bit louder due to Eric’s abuse of his nipples with a hot tongue. 

It didn’t take long before Eric grew hard again at the sight, moving away only to grind down against Harry’s hard on to show him how he made him feel as well. They deeply looked each other in the eyes, their gaze saying everything they couldn’t say out loud before Harry moved his hands up to yank Eric out of his t-shirt as well. Eric proceeded to remove Harry’s pants and underwear before discarding them alongside their t-shirts. He took a moment to take in the fact that  Winksy was now fully naked splayed on the bed and hard for him, just like every wet dream Eric had. Harry blushed under the intense staring but started to roam his hands through the taller man’s chest, feeling defined muscles under his fingertips as he bit his lips for Eric before traveling his hands further down to his pants. Harry was glad to see his hard on strained against it once more as he passed his hand over the erection, trying to hint Eric on what he wanted next. Eric leaned and trailed kisses down  Winksy’s chest and all the way down to his stomach and his cock, moving further down to his ass, giving it a teasing lick before moving away to look at Harry.

“Is it here that you want?”

Winksy nodded desperately, wanting it more than anything at the moment. Harry suddenly stopped as he remembered something.

“Wait.” 

Harry shuffled to the side of the bed only to reach for his suitcase, opening it to get something from inside before he returned to his previous position with a bottle of lube in his hand. He shyly delivered it to Eric, who gave him an acknowledging look before taking it. It was a sweet strawberry flavoured one, not  really surprising Eric on his choice. 

“ Mhm , I wonder how you have been using this.” Eric lowly teased as he opened the lid, making Harry blush at the implication.

“Have you been using it on your dick?” He asked as he coated his fingers with a gentle amount of lube. “Or has it been on your cute little hole?”

Winksy not only blushed but shivered at Dier’s filthy words reaching his ears.

“T-To finger me.” He answered shyly but wanting Eric to know that. “Thinking about you.”

Eric looked at him completely driven by lust and want, not being able to take any more of Harry’s hotness mixed with cuteness. Just the thought of Winksy playing with himself thinking about Eric was enough to drive him insane.

He wasted no time in taking his finger to Harry’s hole, circling his index finger around the tight muscle, teasing the needy man. Eric pushed the finger in slowly, even though he took it easily with the amount of lube, until it was up to his knuckle. He thrusted it inside a couple of times before proceeding to add a second finger, stretching  Winksy’s hole as he  scissored him. Harry’s whimpering only grew louder when he started to move to get him used to the feeling. When Eric added a third finger and thrusted it more harshly and quicker, Harry was already a moaning mess, his eyes  completely filled with bliss. Winks’ hips started to grind down on the fingers thrusting in him, responding the movements with his own until Eric suddenly stopped, but that didn’t stop Harry from continuing to grind his hips down against the fingers. Eric watched  Winksy fuck himself with his fingers up to the knuckle, relishing how his fingers kept disappearing from his sight inside Harry.

“Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers.” Eric commented breathlessly as  Winksy kept going even though he was blushing at the realisation. “If I knew you were this needy, I would had done something months ago, baby.”

Harry moaned louder at the dirty talk, not even caring anymore of how shameful his actions should be considered. Eric let him play with his fingers a bit longer until he stilled Harry only to hook his fingers up, finding that sweet spot of his. Harry’s mouth fell open as a loud breathless moan escaped at the sudden sensation, his cock twitching against his stomach. Eric removed his fingers and Harry whined at the loss, but Eric patted the back of his thighs as if a promise that there was more to come. 

Eric finally removed his own pants and underwear, discarding them along the rest of their clothing. He was beautifully hard and ready, and Harry couldn’t help but shiver in excitement for what was going to come next. Eric pressed his dick against Harry’s entrance, looking at him to capture this moment forever in his mind.  Winksy was staring back at him with the same hunger and need in his eyes. They kept their eye contact as Eric started to push inside him slowly, allowing Winks to get used to the feeling of being filled completely. When Eric was completely inside him, he waited a bit as Harry kept whining in desperation, looking at him as if he was begging for Eric to quench his need. And Eric didn’t need to be asked twice as he started to move, pulling his dick back out only to thrust it back in at once, slowly at first. Each time he started to increase the strength a bit, and every time  Winksy would moan or whimper louder. Harry had started to move his hips in time with the thrusts, trying to get Eric to speed up the pace. Eric complied, speeding up a bit as he leaned down to kiss Harry deeply (because he couldn’t help himself) before parting away only to focus on the increasing pace and strength of his thrusts. Eric started to fuck him properly as they were still  face to face, looking into  Winksy’s eyes with the same intensity  Winksy was looking up at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. He truly looked sinfully beautiful and Eric was glad he was the one seeing Harry making those faces to him and not anybody else. 

At the realisation, Eric leaned back only to start really fucking into him, observing how Harry could barely keep his gaze fixed on him by now, too dazed to manage.  Winksy’s moans were getting out of control, although he was trying very hard to hold them back and Eric noticed that. 

“Don’t hold back your voice,  Winksy .” Eric said with shortness of breath. “I want everyone to hear and know who  you belong to.”

Winksy couldn’t help but whine and let his moans roam freely, loving how he was officially Eric’s now, just like Eric was solely his. 

“Yes, I’m yours! Only yours, Eric.” He stated between moans, feeling how Eric’s dick twitched inside him. 

Certainly by now, whoever was in the room right next to Harry’s was definitely hearing them. And if Harry remembered properly, who was stationed in the room next door was Vertonghen, so it was a double win for Eric. 

Eric kept fucking into him as if there was  no tomorrow and Harry was loving every second of it, his hole clenching around Eric whenever one of the thrusts hit him just right. Eric changed the angle of his thrusts and found his prostate, grunting as he felt Harry tighten even more. Winks was almost screaming for him, the way it was going none of them would last much longer and they didn’t care because it was all feeling too good, too perfect to be true. Eric started to touch Harry’s cock and it took about three rubs until Harry whined loudly one last time before he was coming. It didn’t take long for Eric to come, thrusting a few more times as he grunted until he came inside of him with a low moan. 

It took them a while to catch their breaths, Eric basically collapsed on top of Harry but careful enough not to put his weight onto him, holding himself up a bit by the arms. They were a sweaty mess and had some cum splattered over them as well, but it’s not like they cared now. They were just relishing the moment, loving to be sharing each other’s breath and loving to be together. To be honest, Harry felt a bit ashamed of how vocal he was, especially because there was no way Jan didn’t hear them. Nevertheless, he was profoundly glad for what and how it happened because he felt completely in a state of bliss now as he lazily hugged Eric on top of him. Eric placed a few kisses on his face before prompting himself up on his arms to look at Winksy, noticing how his eyes were still hazy from everything. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Eric asked even though he was sure of the answer, but still decided to tease Harry. “I mean, by the way you sounded I think you did.”

Harry blushed for a moment before chuckling nervously along Eric, lightly punching on his shoulder for embarrassing him. 

“Shut up.” He nervously insulted in defence. “By the look on your face, you were enjoying it as much as I was.”

Eric was taken by surprise but couldn’t disagree with Harry, because he truly did. 

“So, did you mean it when you said you were mine?” Eric asked carefully, his eyes holding a glint of worry as if Winks could reject him now.

Winks looked softly at him as he smiled, the freckles on his face always perfectly fitting his cute expressions.

“And then I’m the slowpoke.” He teased lightly. “I’m yours as long as  you’re mine.”

Eric couldn’t help but smile back at him, his heart warming up at the softness of the moment. He hugged Harry and held him in his arms for a while, occasionally placing kisses where he could reach and gently caressing him. The fact they were still  naked and Eric was being too cute for comfort was not helping Harry’s problem, though. When Eric suggested that they should take a shower and get themselves cleaned up,  Winksy kind of froze in place again at the realisation. That’s when Eric noticed.

“...Winksy.”

“Yes?”

“Did you get hard again?”

“ ...Yes .”

This was going to be a hell of a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and really make my day and helps me keep writing because I'm very insecure of writing so lol


End file.
